The Day Otis and Pip Met
by AngelOli16
Summary: This is my little version on the day Otis and Pip first met. Oneshot. Please let me know what you think. ; Suitable for all ages.


**Hi, guys. I decided to write a cute little oneshot story on how Otis and Pip became friends. :) Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Barnyard. This is my version of the story between the two friends.**

* * *

Pip, a very young mouse, panted as he exercised on his little mouse wheel while he watched his favorite cartoon, "Mighty Mouse". When his small alarm went off after 15 more minutes, he realized he had gotten in his full daily 30 minutes of exercise. The small mouse grabbed a tiny towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Just as Pip was about to plop down in his mini couch for a rest, he heard a big commotion coming from outside his mouse hole. The barn was filled with "aww"s and praises of adoration. Pip grew extremely curious and decided to see what the whole barnyard was making such a fuss about.

Pip scurried out of his mouse hole and into the barn, where a huge crowd of animals were huddled in front of Ben's stall. Pip found one of his best friends, Pig, in the crowd, who at the time was only a piglet (isn't that cute?). Pip jumped onto little Pig's head and asked, "Hey Pig, what's going on here?"

"I don't really know," Pig said in a small, innocent, little child-like voice. "Ben supposedly found something that everyone is excited about."

_Hmm..._ Pip jumped off his friend and managed to squeeze through the crowd until he reached Ben's stall door. Ben, the brave and fearless barnyard leader, didn't seem to mind the attention he was receiving. Pip climbed onto the top part of the stall door and quickly discovered what had caught so much attention.

Inside the stall, a tiny little black & white calf began to stir from a warm little hay bed. Pip smiled and thought to himself, _Look at that little guy. He's so cute and helpless!_

As the calf opened his beautiful blue eyes, the whole barnyard was filled with adoration and affection. "Aww, look at him!" "How precious!" "He's so cute!"

Pip climbed into Ben's stall and managed to get the leader's attention. "Psst, Ben! Who is this little guy?"

Ben revealed a smile under his stern and serious face. "I found him last night in the meadow, stumbling around helplessly. There were no parents or anyone supervising him; he was all alone. I couldn't leave him."

"What if he was lost? Maybe his parents _are_ looking for him."

"No. I know he was brought to me, and that I was supposed to do this. I know because last night I saw the stars- ...nevermind," the old leader broke off.

Pip ran over to the little calf. The calf's blue eyes widened as he feasted them upon the little creature Pip was. Pip crawled onto the calf's flank (he's still lying down) and studied him for a couple of moments.

"Can he talk?" Pip asked, turning to Ben.

"Barely," Ben answered. "He was only able to tell me his name."

"What is it?"

"Otis."

Pip smiled and waved at little Otis. "Hi Otis. My name is Pip."

Otis stared at Pip for a couple seconds, but a smile finally began to rise on his face as he muttered, "H-hi-i."

"Don't worry, Ben - I mean, your dad - will teach you how to talk."

Otis tilted his head as he listened to Pip speak. He had never seen such a strange little animal before, nor had he heard anyone speak in such a funny accent. Otis moved his head toward Pip and gave him a good sniff until Pip almost flew up one of his nostrils. Otis let out a giggle at the funny incident.

"Hey, you're a funny guy aren't you?" Pip grinned. "I have the feeling we're going to be the best of friends."

"F-fr-friends," Otis repeated.

Ben smirked and calmly said, "He likes you, Pip. But now it's feeding time, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The leader pulled out a small can of mashed blueberries.

"Okay," obeyed Pip, as he scampered out of Ben's stall. However, as Pip exited out the barn, he paused when he heard Ben call, "Otis, wait!"

Pip turned around to see Otis behind him, wearing a smile, who had been following him the whole time. Otis seemed to take particular interest in Pip. Pip chuckled, and to his dismay Ben emerged from the barn and scooped up Otis. "Come on, Otis, there'll be plenty of time to make friends later."

Pip couldn't help but notice the disappointed look on Otis's face as he departed from the mouse. Pip let out a sigh of content as he watched the calf disappear into the barnyard, and whispered to himself, "Friends."


End file.
